


You Will Use the Damn Sunscreen

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, M/M, New Jersey Devils, New York Islanders, Summer, Sunburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Taylor comes home with a sunburn





	You Will Use the Damn Sunscreen

“Ow,” Taylor whined.

“There’s a reason I told you to bring sunscreen,” Jordan called from the kitchen, where he seemed to be slamming kitchen cupboards.

Ryan kept quiet, knowing that Jordan had reminded Taylor repeatedly to bring sunscreen with him before he left and also knowing that Taylor had left it behind. Whether or not on purpose Ryan wasn’t sure.

What he was sure about was the fact the Taylor had come back from Vegas redder than his jersey.

And that Taylor wouldn’t stop whining about it.

And that Jordan had had enough with Taylor not listening to him.

And that he was stuck in the middle of all of this.

Jordan seemed to be done with the kitchen and stormed through the living room with out a word to them.

Ryan watched him leave. “Weren’t you with Connor? Isn’t he like responsible? Why didn’t he make you put on some sunscreen.”

“Hey I’m .... he....we...it’s a long story,” Taylor answered, wincing as he leaned gently against the back of the couch.

Ryan shook his head but before he could say anything Jordan reappeared, holding arm full of items.

Which he promptly began throwing at Taylor.

“Tylenol.”

“Water.”

“Aloe lotion. If you ask really nicely I’ll help you put it on.” Jordan said his arms crossed as he stared Taylor down.

“Jordie...” Taylor started.

But Jordan pointed a finger at him, silencing him. “And next time, you will use the damn sunscreen.”

Taylor nodded, looking afraid to speak.

Jordan glared for a moment longer but then Ryan saw the tension leave his shoulders and knew that everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
